Arun Dhanraj
Arun Dhanraj 'is a Senior (Grade 12) at Northcreek High School. Arun is a guy who tries to make ends meet in the best way possible, but fails in every step of the way. He's a jokester and loves to smoke weed, and is closer to Lyle than most people. But, his hidden pessimism tends to drive people away from him, and is something he desperately wishes he could hide away better. He is best friends with Lyle Harris, and friends with Brandon Na and Kale Seymour. He has a crush on Eden Zaffaroni. He is portrayed by Dev Patel. Character History Season 1 In 'It's The End Of The World As We Know It, Arun makes his first appearance as Lyle's best friend when they find Kale, Brandon and Gwen at the lodge. He is angry at Brandon for making the entire group split up to look for them. When Brandon mentions it's because of a shroom trip, he remarks that it's awesome. In [[Common People (1)|'Common People (1)']], he is briefly seen in the crowd of people rushing to get to their classes, with Brandon. In Common People (2), when Eden is trying to get a break from all the drama, she sees Arun smoking pot with a bunch of people in the parking lot, ditching classes like she is. Arun sees that Eden notices him and walks up to her, undauntedly smoking weed right in front of her face. Eden tries to threaten to tell Lyle, who has no idea Arun is doing it, and Arun remarks it's for recreational purposes. He and Eden have an interesting conversation and agree to talk. He brings her to a place near a stairwell where no one will see them, and Arun tries to convince her to apologize for her biased speech on Black History Month. After much persuasion, Eden finally agrees and Arun helps her. After Eden's speech to clean up her act is successful, she thanks him for the help, to which he mutters under his breath, asking her out on a date, but she never hears him. In Open Your Eyes, Arun is seen at the table with his friends but does not say anything. In Sticks And Bricks, when Eden returns from her lengthy suspension, Arun greets her with Lyle following after him right behind, and it is revealed he has helped her while she was gone, and he asks if she has finished her math assignment, to which she replies that she has, thanking him for all the help he has given her. He then goes back to class. While Eden is in her club meeting, Arun texts her, asking her how it's going, to which she replies that it sucks. He asks her if she wants to chill out by the park, and she reluctantly accepts, saying she'll be there as long as he doesn't smoke weed in front of her again. At the park, he is happy that she managed to make it. Eden asks where his weed-smoking friends are, to which he replies that they're not his friends, rather they're just a group of people he hangs out with. He explains that it's only recreational, where Eden tells him that everyone says that, and they later have a much harder time quitting than they thought they would. Eden then questions their relationship with each other, whether they're friends or just people who see each other every day. Arun nervously replies that they're just people who see each other every day. Eden asks him if he's sure, and brings up all the incidents where he helped her. Arun says he'll stop if she doesn't like it, to which Eden says she knows he has a crush on her. He finally admits it, and Eden tells him that she's still indecisive as she has a lot to deal with at the moment. He promises to wait for her. They embrace, as Eden tells him he's horribly nice. Arun asks why and she tells him that she finds it hard to believe a guy could be like that. He pulls her into a kiss, and later apologizes for it, freaking out that he has "harassed" her, to which she says that he didn't, and says goodbye. He later helps Eden calm down when Eden finds out Janie, her best friend, is having a fling with Ashley. In [[Things We Lost In The Fire|'Things We Lost In The Fire']], In We Own The Sky, Season 2 In All Of The People, In Dark Horse, Pierce asks him where Rae and Lucas are, and he replies that they're most likely in the music room smoking weed. Trivia * Centric episodes of his include All Of The People, Million Miles Away,' The Only Exception', and Chicago Is So Two Years Ago. * His name is pronounced "Uh-roon". * He was originally recurring in Season 1, but was promoted to main in Season 2. * He smokes weed. * He has strict Hindu Indian parents who believe in arranged marriage, but seems to be rebelling against them. Relationships * Quotes * (To Brandon): "You're such a dick." (First Line) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students